Role Reverse
by kickers-ej
Summary: Seriously,it's always Sasuke who's protecting cute, innocent Naruto.Now it's Naruto's turn to protect cute, innocent Sasuke. Narusasu
1. Phase 1

Role Reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine. (huuuu…)

Seriously, it's always Sasuke who's protecting cute, naïve, innocent little Naruto. Now it's Naruto's turn. Sasunaru.

* * *

**Phase 1 – Dealing with Sasuke…**

"There he is! Don't let him get away guys!"

_Shit! What did I get myself into! Hey! Don't pin me to the ground idiot!_

"Come on Sasuke, just one siiiip……oh yeah he took it,"

_What the hell did you make me drink bastard!_

"I hope your plan works, Inuzuka,"

"Come on, man! Give me some credit! This will end their stupid 'yoyo' relationship. You wanted it too!"

"Tch, too troublesome…"

_Uhh. Why am I feeling drowsy? _

"Quick hide! The enemy is approaching!"

_Naruto…help me…_

"Ano…h-h-how is he the enemy if we-we-we're trying to help him?"

"Hurry! My youthful comrades! He is fast approaching!"

_Naruto…_

* * *

One cheerful Uzumaki Naruto happily made his way to the training grounds. The day was perfect so far, he had his fill of ramen and he sighed contentedly as he approached the place where he promised his raven haired companion for a friendly spar. Ever since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, Naruto made it his top priority to keep the avenger in sight 24/7. Just to make sure that Sasuke won't run off again(even though Orochimaru's dead).

And also to keep the fangirls (Naruto believed that they had gone through intensive training and are now on par with some of the best jounins available) away from groping the bastard alive. They were really hard to shake off now.

And who could blame them? Over the years the bastard had turned into an overly gorgeous teen, making his fan club increase in size five fold ( Neji's was second). And what was that teme doing about it? Absolutely nothing! So then it's Naruto's job to protect Sasuke from all impurities and perverted hands (himself not included) of the world. And when Sasuke becomes his…heheheh.

A sobbing sound form nearby bushes snapped Naruto from his reverie, making him turn his gaze immediately towards the source. Quietly, Naruto sneaked a peek to see if anyone was in trouble and in dire need of his help, only to be faced with..

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Fuuwaaan…Naruto so mean to me…aniki! Fuuuwaaan!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes, hoping to snap out of this dream. Hopefully when he opened his eyes, the weird slightly smaller, whimpering, deliciously cute and utterly adorable Sasuke will be replaced by the sexy, absolutely hot, older version of himself.

"Fuuwaaan….aniki!" Nope. Still in cute form.

Naruto was at lost. Sasuke looked like he was 15 years old (Naruto's 18 by the way) and apparently he forgot that Itachi had murdered the clan years ago, seeing that he kept calling for his presence. But why was he behaving like a spoiled brat? And why the heck is he talking cute language?

"Okay…hush there, err, Sasuke. Naruto's here to make it all better..?" Grabbing the child in a warm embrace Naruto stroked Sasuke's back in sure strokes. Sasuke's cries subsided and he looked at Naruto in uncertainty. Naruto grinned back at him, all the while restraining his hand from venturing downwards. Blinking back tears, Sasuke smiled brightly before latching onto Naruto's neck and wiped his tears onto the jumpsuit Naruto wore.

"Did you just wipe your snot on me!" Naruto bellowed. Sasuke quickly pulled back and clasped his hands together in an apologetic gesture. His lips quivered and his eyes watered, ready to give another round of crying.

"Ahh..hey, it's okay Sasuke…I don't mind. So don't cry okay?" Naruto added nervously. He pulled Sasuke back into his embrace and surveyed the area for any enemies or any indication that could lead to the unraveling as to why Sasuke is seemingly stuck back in time.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go home," Naruto chirped and led the boy out of the forest. Now that's Sasuke was completely defenseless (and in his absolute mercy...heheheh) no way was he leaving Sasuke alone for the night. Tomorrow he just had to see Tsunade-bachan and fix the whole mess.

* * *

"Wow, never knew things would go so well! Good job Kiba!"

"However, we have to make sure that Hokage-sama will not interfere with our plan,"

"Neji, dude…got it all covered. She's on our side now..heheheh"

"Okay,then we should just sit back and watch? Too troublesome,"

"Might I suggest a few things to make things interesting?"

"Gaara! What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been listening!"

"I have been here since this morning and I was the one to announce of Uzumaki's arrival,"

"Whatever man, what do you think we should do?"

"Why don't we all flirt with the innocent Uchiha and make Naruto jealous? That way we speed the process and get to tease him at the same time. Besides Uchiha was quite adorable just now,"

"Good idea Gaara! Oh my gosh, flirting with a cute Sasuke-kun, and he's too naïve to know if I groped him or not!" squeal!

"Okay, it's settled then! Let the flirting begin!"

* * *

This is my first time attempting to write a fanfic, so please R n R! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Phase 2

Role reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine (mourn with me people)

* * *

**Phase 2 – Warding off Neji**

The next morning we find Naruto sipping his tea while watching over the stove so that the pancakes will not get burnt. Sasuke had spent the night there and it became more obvious to Naruto that the world was filled with pedophilic, perverted bastards that where damn set on molesting his Sasuke.

_Somehow the whole village knows about Sasuke turning naïve! I swear there's a conspiracy going on! GRRRRR! If they lay a finger on Sasuke I swear I'll…_

"Naru…? Where are you?" Naruto turned abruptly only to see a slightly woozy Sasuke, with the shirt that Naruto had lent him last night exposing a pale neck, due to the large size. Rubbing his sleepy eyes cutely, Sasuke made his way to Naruto and hugged his midsection.

"Naru…hungry,"

_Dear god, if you're on holiday…get back to work and help me here damn it! Uhhh…skin…pale…must not grope!_

"Naru…why are you drooling? Are you hungry too?"

"Eheheh…morning Sasuke!(wipes drool away) I made pancakes!" Naruto steered Sasuke away from the stove towards the table and helped him settled into a seat. He served Sasuke two pancakes, and poured maple syrup on top. Sasuke happily gobbled up his pancakes, all the while grinning at Naruto.

"Naru is a very good cook! When Naru grows up Naru will make a good wife!"

OO!(bug eyed)

"W-W-What are you saying, Sasuke! Where did you learn that from!" Blush

"TV!" chirped an over-enthusiastic Sasuke. He continued eating his pancakes while Naruto willed his blush down, eating his pancakes as well.

_Damn him and his cuteness! If he were older I'd kicked his ass! Not that I have anything about being a wife, as long as I'm HIS wife and…_

DING-DONG!

"Coming! Hold on!" Naruto got up from his seat to open his front door. Glancing one last time to check if Sasuke needed anything, he made his way and twisted his doorknob.

"Morning, Naruto," an emotionless Neji greeted him from the outside. Naruto waved his hand as a reply and made room for Neji to come in.

"I heard that Uchiha had a…problem. The hokage asked the rookie nine and Sand nins to help you look after him until she returns from Mist," Neji craned his neck in hopes of seeing the Uchiha prodigy up close after their 'experiment'. He spotted the young Uchiha eating gaily at the table, munching on pancakes.

"What! The old hag is not here! Then how am I going to deal with this! And how did she give orders anyway? And does this mean Sasuke have to stay here!"

"She was on her way out to Mist this morning when Anbu guards reported about Uchiha's predicament. Seeing that she was late, she decided to postpone Uchiha's treatment for there are no immediate threats," standing beside Sasuke, Neji smirked as Sasuke smiled up at him, some maples syrup on his cheeks.

"Neji-nii? Why are you calling me Uchiha and not Sasuke? Do you hate me?" Sasuke blinked his eyes and stared hopefully at the Hyuuga genius. Neji smiled at him and stroked his head.

_What the hell! Did Neji just smiled! Hey! Get your hands off him you snob!_

"No no, little one, I do not hate you. Very well, if you want I'll call you Sasu-chan, ne?"

_Over my dead body! Even I don't call him Sasu-chan! _Fuming inside, Naruto hastily stood at the other side of Sasuke, afraid that Neji might try something on Sasuke. He always knew that Neji harbored some kind of respect towards Sasuke, but like he said, now that Sasuke is all gorgeous and hot, who knows what Neji feels towards Sasuke anymore.

"Yay! I want Neji-nii to call me Sasu-chan! Ne, ne, Neji-nii, will you play with me? Aniki is out on a mission, so I'm all alone!" Sasuke whined and tugged at Neji's shirt. Naruto shook his head when Neji raised a delicate eyebrow at the mention of Itachi.

"Of course I'll play with you. But why don't you ask Naruto?"

"Because Naru seems like he hate to spend time with me…" Sasuke timidly replied and looked hesitantly at Naruto. To him, it seemed as if Naruto's unwillingness to make contact with him as a form of disgust. (When we know all Naruto thinks about is touching him…heheh)

"What! Where did you get that idea Sasuke! I love spending time with you!" Panicking, Naruto lowered his gaze so that he was eye to eye with Sasuke.

"But---but- last night, when I wanted to hug you, you pushed me away and went to sleep on the floor?" lowering his head, raven bangs covered his eyes so the others won't be able to see the sadness in his eyes.

"Ahahaha…I thought that you might get uncomfortable so I left you to sleep on the bed. But if you don't like it, I'll sleep with you tonight, okay? I don't hate you Sasuke," _I never could…hopefully my body will listen to me tonight and not act as it has last night._ In an instant Sasuke snapped his head up and grinned brightly at Naruto.

"OK! I love Naru! Let's go and play!" Sasuke wiped his hands on the tablecloth and proceeded to make his way out of the house. But Neji quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him into his embrace. Sasuke looked genuinely surprised and Naruto looked like he was going to kill someone.

_Hey! Don't hug him you jerk! I saw him first and I don't share!_

"Neji-nii…?"

"There's some syrup here…" Neji's voice turned huskier by the minute and he lowered his face so that he could lick the syrup off Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke blushed and giggled, tugging the Hyuuga's hands out the door. Neji managed to steal a glance at Naruto and smirked at his victory.

_Neji…you bastard! I thought you were a friend! That's it! I'm putting Nair into your shampoo and hope you turn bald ! Then I'm injecting you with HIV and laugh at you on your grave when you die! Just wait! Nobody licks Sasuke except for me!_

_Hmm..it seems as if the plan is working. Gaara was right, it is fun to rile up Naruto. He must be plotting my demise right now…hehehe. _

"What the !" CRASH!

"Ahhh! Neji-nii? Are you okay?"

"Ohh..Neji..sorry man, guess I should have warned you about the misplaced plank on the stairs ne?" _aka my foot ! Take that ! That'll teach you to touch what's mine!_

Neji winced. Yup, the blond was definitely plotting his demise (or death). Looks like he needed to call back-up.

* * *

Second chap! R n R! 


	3. Phase 3

Role reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I believe it's time to confess…Naruto is not mine…(Waah! Waah!)

Notes: I wanna give special thanks to Gale AyA, Yaoi Chorizon, hugs x hearts and necrophile for their reviews! It meant a lot to me! There were also concerns about me writing HIV as a joke, but really, I didn't mean it to sound like that. If anybody feels offended please accept my apologies (x 1000. And you can hit me if you want). I guess that's a downfall for being a virology student, you keep hearing about them and out of all viruses, I like to learn about HIV the most! I think they are cool. ( But that's just me.) Plus, my lecturer said that they suspected that HIV was engineered (gasp!) and was not of natural occurrence. But anyway! On with the fic!

* * *

**Phase 3 – Having hands full with Kiba, Shika and Chouji…**

Naruto smirked as Neji excused himself to tend to his twisted ankle. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke had a worried expression while watching Neji's retreating figure, perhaps little Sasuke was sad that Neji won't be there to play with? Looks like it's up to Naruto to 'cheer' Sasuke up…heheheh.

"Come on Sasuke, I'll play with you today. Don't worry about Neji, he'll be fine. He's really strong so a little fall won't hurt him," Naruto held Sasuke's hand and led him towards the training grounds.

"Really, Naru? Can we go and see if he is okay after we play?" the Uchiha inquired hopefully. He was really worried to see Neji limping away like that, and Naruto wasn't even showing signs of remorse at all. He also took a peek at their joined hands, smiling softly.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's gaze lingering on their joined hands, and grasped it tighter. After Sasuke accusing him of being disgusted when they touched, he wanted the prodigy to know that he was not appalled by the idea of holding him close.

"We'll go see him if that's what you want, Sasuke," Naruto answered back, keeping his eyes open for other perverts that may endanger his Sasu-chan's innocence.

"Okay!" Sasuke noticed the villagers giving him strange looks. He tapped his chin with his free hand and squinted his eyes trying to figure out what was the problem. The action gained _awws _from the locals. Really, Sasuke was just too cute for words.

_Maybe they wanted a greeting? Aniki always said that saying hello to others help them smile! I'll do it!_

Waving his free hand enthusiastically, Sasuke smiled brightly and greeted anyone he could see with adorable hellos. The girls fainted on the spot with pink hearts floating furiously around them and the adults came closer to pinch his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Naruto wondered why he was feeling some resistance when pulling Sasuke. Turning back he was surprised (not to mention furious and jealous!) at seeing random folks pinching Sasuke's chubby cheeks! And did he mention that said cheeks were his!?? Oblivious to this, Sasuke continued on waving and saying hellos.

"Ohh, isn't that the cutest thing ever!" a lady in a red summer's dress cooed while rubbing Sasuke's cheeks until they were red.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke-sama is blushing! Kyaaa!" a random fangirl squealed excitedly. This gained the attention of other fangirls, and all of them rushed forward in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Uchiha. In their haste, Naruto was pushed apart from Sasuke.

"Hey! Stupid girls! Stay away from him!" Naruto shouted over the crowd, only to be ignored. Panic rising, Sasuke tried to seek Naruto, the crowd getting too out of hand for his comfort.

"Naru? Naru!"

"Ah!! He's calling for Naruto! That's so cool!"

"Look! Look! His eyes are watery already…aww!"

"Naru…fuwaan!" Sasuke couldn't hold it back anymore. His cheeks were really starting to hurt! He wailed loudly, all the while chanting Naruto's name.

"Naru!! Naru, where are you??!!! Fuwaan!!!!"

Rolling up his sleeves, Naruto cursed under his breath as he watched the villagers and fangirls continuously bothering HIS Sasuke.

"All right #&$&! You guys ask for it! RASEN..!"

"MEATBALL TANK!" suddenly the villagers were knocked down haphazardly by a giant inflated Chouji. Bodies scattered about while Naruto stood dumbstruck. Moans and groans were heard from the fallen people. Quickly snapping back to reality, Naruto searched the area for Sasuke. He was nowhere to be found.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE! CHOUJI! YOU #$! YOU FLATTENED SASUKE TOO!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "That's it chips boy! You and me; now! I'll teach you to hurt my teme!"

"Mendokuse na. He's here, Naruto," a bored reply came from nearby trees. A bark was also heard and Naruto looked up to his left too see Shikamaru leaning standing on one of the branches with an amused Kiba beside him. Kiba was holding Sasuke closely to him. Both of them dropped off the branch to stand on solid ground. Naruto rushed towards Sasuke to check for injuries.

"Thank god! Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto scanned Sasuke up and down to make sure that he was okay. After he was sure that Sasuke was fine, he glared at Kiba who seemed to have no intention of letting Sasuke go from his clutch.

"Ahem, you could let him go now, Kiba,"the tone of Naruto's voice bordering anger/murderous. Ignoring him, Kiba grinned and tightened his hold, making the blond seethe.

"It's okay man. I kinda like having him like this. It's like he needs my protection and I always wanted a little brother. Hey, is it just me or did Sasuke increased his cuteness?" Kiba turned towards Shikamaru, all the while smirking at Naruto's blatant display of jealousy.

"Troublesome, but he is cuter now," Shikamaru yawned and waved for Chouji to come to them.

"Yup! Hey, Naruto, Neji asked us to substitute for him cause of his ankle," Chouji munched furiously on his chips. Naruto tossed a wary glance at all three of his friends. This was not good, now he had three rivals to deal with. The fact that they think Sasuke's cuter only makes it worse.

_Crap! Now what! Why are they all suddenly so friendly towards Sasuke! Don't they hate him or something! I've gotta be alert!_

"Come on, let's go to the training grounds! Sasuke, I'll piggy back you!" Kiba seemed to enjoy this waaaay to much. Wiping his tears, Sasuke smiled and hopped onto Kiba's back. The pinching incidence just now left him speechless for a while.

"Yeay! Kiba-nii, are you gonna play with me? Did Neji-nii asked you to come?" Sasuke chatted animatedly. Already he was laughing and patting Akamaru who was perched on Kiba's head.

"Yep, Sasuke, Neji asked us to play with you. He said that he's gonna miss you," Kiba emphasized on the words Neji and miss. Naruto, who was following the group closely behind clenched his hand upon hearing said words.

"Heeheehee…I'm gonna miss Neji-nii too! But it's okay now since Kiba-nii, Shika-nii and Chou-nii are here to play with me!"

_That's it. There's no way I'm gonna let Neji get near Sasuke ever again! Right after this I'll pretend to be tired and taking Sasuke straight home and to bed! HMMM….Sasuke…bed.._

"Ah, Kiba-nii! Why are you squeezing my butt?" Sasuke whined and blushed slightly. Naruto was beside them in an instant.

_WHAT!!!_

"HEHEHE, Kiba. May I have a word with you?" Kiba gulped hard. Normal people may hear it as a normal request, but Kiba and his enhanced hearing knew he was in deep, deep ,DEEP trouble.

"So troublesome…come here Sasuke," Shikamaru took the young Uchiha away from the fuming kitsune and a frightened Inuzuka. They continued on towards the training grounds.

"Listen Naruto…I d-d-didn't mean t-t-to grope him, though his ass was really squeezable…but..AAARRGHHH!!"

SMACK! THUMP! CRASH!

Silence

* * *

Clapping his hands free from dirt, Naruto also made his way towards Sasuke.

_Next time, don't touch what's mine!_ Smirking all the way back, Naruto whistled a happy tune and craned his neck for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Naru!" A mop of black hair darted out from the bushes, glomping Naruto.

" Ahh, there…you…are?" Naruto's smile faltered, replaced by a twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Why are you in your boxers only!!!!" Naruto exclaimed at Sasuke's predicament. Sasuke was only wearing his black boxers, which by the way was very close to just slip off his slim hips.

"Ne, ne Naru? Wanna play? Shika-nii and Chou-nii taught me this new game. It's kinda like hida and seek but with punishment if you loose! And the punishment is to take off one clothing and let the others touch you where ever they want! Heeheehee! I lost twice and lost my shirt and shorts! Isn't it funny!" talking non-stop, Sasuke grinned happily. He was keeping an eye out on Shika and Chouji.

"Shika-nii also lost his shirt, now he's only wearing pants! Chou-nii is still fully clothed,"

_Relax, Naruto. It's just a game. A game were they strip YOUR Sasuke if he looses and grope him to their hearts desire…keep it cool…_

"And...and...and...just now Chou-nii touched me at my head and my shoulders.."

_Just the head and the shoulders that had been violated...nothing drastic…_

"And Shika-nii touched my tummy and pinched my nipples! I'm going to find them!" Giggling, Sasuke dashed away in hopes of continuing his game.

_That's right…just a tummy rub and a PINCH TO HIS NIPPLES! THEY ARE DEAD!_

SMACK! THUMP! CRASH!

Silence

* * *

A moment later we see Sasuke and Naruto walking back home. Naruto played the game a few rounds and lost his shirt, jacket and pants and also managed to cop a feel from Sasuke's hot, hot body.

"Ne,ne, Naru…it's kinda bad that Shika-nii and Chou-nii were injured because they fell from that cliff, it would be more fun if we had more people!"

"Hmm..hmmm," a happy reply from our dear dobe.

" And Shika-nii was just about to teach me something too! He said he was gonna touch me where it would feel good,"

"HMMM….HMMMM!!!" a slightly angry reply from our dear dobe.

"I promise to stay away from the cliff like you told me too, Naru. But it was really far from our playing space,ne?"

"Hmmm.hmmm," happy again, our dear dobe.

"I think I heard someone shout 'Rasengan!' too, back then though…"

Naruto could only smile.

* * *

Chapter 3..up!

R n R please!


	4. Phase 4

Role reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: It's too heartbreaking to say, but Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Phase 4 : Fighting off Kakashi and Tsunade…**

Naruto rolled on his bed while replaying today's events in his head. It was only the first day of Sasuke turning all innocent and defenseless, but already he had to ward Neji, Kiba, Shika, Chouji and the villagers plus fangirls off of his property. He shuddered when he thought of the events he will have to go through if the girls of rookie 9 decides to come visit, and not to mention, his most hateful enemy, Gaara.

Shuddering slightly from his previous thought, Naruto knew that he needed some pretty radical extreme measures to keep Gaara's grubby hands form his Sasu-chan. Like Naruto didn't notice how Gaara always send perverted looks at Sasuke whenever he was sure that nobody was looking.

_Arrgghhhh! What to do! Can't I just lock Sasuke away in some basement and not let anyone near him but me! And to prevent him from running away, I'll chain him to the wall…heheheh…mmmm…Sasuke in chains…(drool)_

"Naru? You're bleeding from your nose…are you okay?" asked an almost sleepy Sasuke. He was blinking rapidly now, trying to keep awake until he heard Naruto's answer.

Turning to gaze at his object of affections, Naruto noticed that the room temperature had risen considerably. Or is it just him? Clad in tight boxers, cute Sasuke was already climbing onto the bed and settling underneath the blankets next to Naruto. The thin blankets enabled Naruto to make out the outline of Sasuke's legs, (as well as, ahem, other parts) and he thanked whatever god up there for this platinum opportunity. He was really, really sleeping with Sasuke.

"Eheh, Sasuke, I'm fine…it's just that it's hot in here…" to make his point, Naruto hesitantly took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Fanning himself, he caught Sasuke giving this appreciative look at his bare torso and blushed heavily.

_Did Sasuke just ogled me? Nah. Must be the heat…but damn Sasuke looks delicious in just his boxers! Keep calm Naruto…close your eyes…_

"Naru…I'm hot too…can I take off my boxers?"

_Stupid authoress! Why did you bother describing his boxers if he was gonna take it off anyway!!_

"WHAT?!! Err…s-s-sure Sasuke. Eheh, wh-what ever you want…" stuttered an embarrassed Naruto. He quickly faced the opposite direction when he hears the rustling of clothes and moments later he could also hear said clothes hitting the floor. Shutting his eyes tightly…Naruto counted sheep in his head and hoped for sleep to take over him.

_One sheep…two sheep…three naked Sasuke…four naked Sasuke…uuhhnn!_

"Naru…can I hug you?" snapping his head to look at Sasuke, Naruto gulped, smiled and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha. He could already feel the heat rise to his face, as all of Sasuke's body parts came into contact with his. And he did mean ALL. Sasuke let out a contented purr and snuggled closer. Naruto gulped some more.

"Naru…why do people on TV kiss?" a sleepy Sasuke slurred his question. Naruto gazed at Sasuke's face, stroking his head in slow movements. Times like these made him wish that time would stop and let him relive this moment forever. It made him feels complete, just lying there with Sasuke in his arms.

"Hmm…kisses are meant for your most special person Sasuke. Sometimes people kiss their families and friends to show that they love them. But those kisses are only simple ones, normally on cheeks, not like the ones you saw on TV. And also, you should never, ever, let someone force you into a kiss,"

Hopefully, after this Sasuke won't go around in a kissing frenzy.

"Oh! So I should only kiss someone I like the most?"

"Yes,"

"And I can kiss others that I consider friends, but in a simpler way?"

"Uh-uh,"

"Then…can I kiss you Naru?"

"Hmm…-what?"

"I want to kiss you Naru…cause you're my most special person," with determination in his eyes, Sasuke climbed onto Naruto and placed his hands on both sides of Naruto's head. Blushing furiously, Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to take advantage of Sasuke, but he also didn't want to push him away either.

"Sasuke…are you sure…?" no use in denying the inevitable, Naruto let his eyes droop as he closed the distance between their lips. Just a chaste kiss, and Sasuke immediately pulled back, gasping. Naruto felt his heart break..._did Sasuke hated it?_

"What's wrong Sasuke? Did you hate it?" Sasuke smiled and shook his head. The moment he touched his lips to Naruto, a spark went through his body. It made him feel giddy.

"Then, I won't kiss you anymore, until you're ready. Come on, let's get ready for bed," rolling Sasuke off of him, Naruto tucked Sasuke in and again wrapped his arms around Sasuke. This time, no other questions came from the genius and soon, even breathing was heard from both boys.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see that Sasuke was missing. He scanned the room quickly, and looked under the bed, just in case.

_Shit! Did someone kidnap him! When I find the idiot who dared to put his hands on my property…_

"Naru! Morning! Kaka-sensei came by to take me out to ramen!" a cheerful Sasuke greeted Naruto by kissing him on his cheeks. Smiling at the bubbly nature the Uchiha was showing, Naruto then turned to glare at his sensei, who, no doubt, came uninvited.

"Why don't we go first Sasu-chan and wait for Naruto at the ramen place?" Kakashi's visible eye turned up, signaling that the man was smiling underneath that mask.

"Ok! Yay! Let's go Kaka-sensei!"

"Ho ho ho… so cute, Sasu-chan," Uh-oh, Naruto knew that perverted drawl anywhere. It always happens when Kakashi was thinking of someone in ways that even Jiraiya would blush if he knew.

"Don't you dare do anything to him," Naruto muttered under his breath, out of Sasuke's hearing range.

" Oh? And what are you gonna do to stop me?"

"Not me," Naruto turned and smiled at the grey-haired jounin. "But ME," he grinned, revealing Kyuubi fangs at Kakashi. Kakashi gulped mentally.

"Ho…ho...ho, come little Sasu-chan," Kakashi disappeared with Sasuke in a puff of smoke. Naruto hastily bathe and change his clothes, then ran out to meet the two. To his relief, Sasuke was eating his ramen peacefully, but he didn't like the look that Kakashi was giving his Sasuke at the moment.

"Naru! You finally came! Kaka-sensei said he's gonna teach me some cool jutsu after this! Wanna come?"

"What kinda jutsu?" Ordering his ramen Naruto wiped off bits of ramen off Sasuke's face and said boy gleamed at him in happiness. Naruto couldn't help but smiled back at Sasuke. Kakashi watched the display of affection and smirked mentally.

_Hohoho…no wonder all of the genin 9 and sand nins are in on this! It's sure is fun to see Naruto all jealous and riled up. Not to mention we get to molest Sasuke and not get chidori-ed! Yay for me!_

"I'm done Kaka-sensei! Let's go train!" chirped the ever enthusiastic Uchiha.

"Okay, you are welcomed to join us Naruto. But don't worry…Sasuke is in very capable hands…"

"I'll be there after I fininsh my ramen, Sasuke!" Naruto glared at his sensei. Something was up. He'd better hurry.

"Come on Sasu-chan! I'll piggy back you there," Kakashi offered and was immediately glomped by Sasuke. Kakashi shifted Sasuke into a comfortable position and headed of, not missing the snapping sound of chopsticks behind him.

_I've definitely gotta watch my back after this…_

Naruto watched on as Kakashi disappeared with Sasuke in the direction of the training grounds. He didn't even notice the broken chopsticks in his hands, snapped in half. All he knew was that he hated Kakashi, VERY MUCH, right now.

Not able to take it anymore, he left his ramen unfinished and also dashed towards the training grounds. When he finally found the duo, he could feel blood rushing to his head and his eyes turning red at the scene before him.

"Ahh..Kaka-sensei! Why are we in this position?" squeaked a blushing Sasuke.

"This is a new jutsu to ward of perverts, Sasu-chan! Surely you know that you need to learn self defense!" replied the jounin, all the while placing himself gently on top of the Uchiha. He could sense Naruto's chakra behind him, obviously watching.

"Oh..Wow! I wanna beat all those molesters away with this new jutsu!" hai…too innocent, little Sasu-chan. "What next Kaka-sensei!"

"Now wrap your legs around my waist…so that you can have a grip on that pervert" Sasuke obliged readily. His eyes shone brightly, excited about learning a jutsu nobody else knew. Maybe he could teach Naruto after this?

_That ass! Okay calm down Naruto! Just go there and calmly break them apart.._

"Next I'm gonna put my hands here…" Kakashi place his hands on Sasuke's behind and gave it a squeeze.

"AH!"

_SNAP!_

Kakashi immediately pulled away and rolled Sasuke away from the menacing chakra that he felt radiating from Naruto. Confused, Sasuke watched as his sensei hastily got up into a fighting position. Did Kaka-sensei not know this was Naruto's chakra? Why was he so afraid? To Sasuke, Naruto's chakra felt relaxing.

_Shit! He snapped! I'm dead! _Gulping hard, Kakashi prepared himself for the beating that he had to face….

* * *

"Okay, you perverted coot, who did you molest this time?" Tsunade was now back from her trip and was healing the cuts and bruises that the jounin obtained. She winced as she healed a broken rib.

"Ohh…no one Hokage-sama. Just playing around.." Kakashi gasped as the hokage touched a sore spot. He barely made it alive from the scuffle he had with Naruto. And that was without Kyuubi's power. He shuddered from the thought of Naruto in Kyuubi mode.

"It seems like Kakashi met his match,"

Both adults turned to see the new comer. Tsunade smirked and Kakashi's eye turned to the crescent moon shape, indicating that he was grinning.

"We need someone more powerful to handle Naruto," Kakashi suggested. Tsunade nod in approval.

"That's why it's my turn now," at visitor's words, both adults whipped their heads and stared incredulously at the person. After regaining her composure, Tsunade gave a lopsided grin and put her thumbs up.

"Go for it…Gaara-sama,"

* * *

R n R please! the 4th chappie! 


	5. Phase 5

Role reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: It's too heartbreaking to say, but Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Role Reverse 5: Kyuubi's out**

Dusting his hands for a job well done, Naruto took a startled Sasuke away from Kakashi's limp and seemingly lifeless body. Sasuke hesitantly went with him, and Naruto kept saying that it was all just a game that he and Kakashi always played.

"It's alright Sasuke, he's gonna be fine. He's really strong," Naruto comforted he boy.

"But Naru, I heard bones snap,"

"Maybe you misheard? I think it's just twigs, we were in the forest,"

"I guess," Sasuke then smiled warmly and grasped Naruto's hand tighter. Naruto returned the gesture all too readily. They stopped for a while to drink some tea and have some ice-cream. Even the girl from behind the counter couldn't keep her eyes to herself and gushed at the cute boy. Naruto had a hard time stopping himself from flat out killing her. They both left in haste.

_Thank god! Kyuubi was really at the edge of breaking loose. I better watch it and make sure he doesn't get out of hand._

"So it is true…the Uchiha has become…cute," a smooth tone spoke from behind the happy pair.

_Then again, maybe releasing Kyuubi once in a while might be good for me. Dogs need their walk, right?_

"Gaara," Naruto gritted his teeth. Of all times to make an appearance, it had to be now.

"Hmmm? And who is this oniisan?" little Sasuke cocked his head to the side, curious at the newcomer. Gaara smirked at the childish display, and approached both of them.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage," the tone was sounding way too seductive to be friendly, in Naruto's opinion.

"Oh, then I should be calling you…Gaara-sama?"

"No, just Gaara will be fine, Sasu-chan. Can I call you that?" Gaara put his hand lightly on Sasuke's shoulder, feeling happy that this Sasuke smiled in acceptance at his request.

"Want to see something cool, Sasu-chan?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" wide eyes sparkled at the mere suggestion. Gaara smirked inwardly when he saw Naruto's eyes softened at the display. He called his sand and put on a show for Sasuke, making fireworks like creation in the sky just above their heads.

Sasuke squealed as bits of sand fell onto him, all the while jumping up, trying to reach the sand. Naruto was seething, seeing that Gaara was stealing all of Sasuke's attention away.

"Do more Gaara! I wanna see more!"

"As you wish, my adorable Sasu-chan," he took Sasuke to a space where he had set up targets not far away from them. He ordered his sand to knock the targets one by one, eliciting more excited shrieks from the Uchiha. Naruto followed closely behind, not wanting to be parted from Sasuke.

_Stupid ass! What's this all about? It's like he's trying to pick up some chick! Meh! Even I could do that!_

"Do you want to see something more interesting Sasu?" Gaara set the trap. Sasuke turned and nodded viciously.

"Then kiss me, and I shall show you my greatest technique,"

"Hmmm?" Sasuke wasn't sure if he was supposed to do so. Naruto had said that kisses were for someone special, and this Gaara was just someone he met a few minutes ago.

"WHAT!!??? Get lost panda man, you can't ask for his kiss! That's sexual harassment! Mphhh..mphhh!" Naruto was immediately pinned to the ground, his mouth gagged by sand. Sasuke tried running towards him to help him, but was stopped by a hand on his left wrist.

"Let me go! Why are you hurting Naru !"

"Do not panic my Sasu-chan, I am merely reprimanding him for the outburst," with each words he cornered Sasuke against a tree.

"Besides, I wanted to hear YOUR answer and not Uzumaki's. You're big enough to make your own decision," he clutched both of Sasuke's hands above the boy's head, effectively trapping the boy.

"I…don't…" Sasuke stammered. He hated this situation, Naruto was pinned by sand and he was forced to answer a question that he had no idea how to tackle. He was afraid that answering in the negative would cause Naruto to get hurt. But if he agreed then Gaara would likely steal his kiss for his special person. Apart from that, his wrists were beginning to hurt.

"No answer? I'll take that as a yes," Gaara began to close the distance between himself and Sasuke, while the corner of his eyes followed Naruto's movement. Naruto struggled furiously to be free of the sand chains.

_Shit! That perverted jerk! When I get out of this…Kyuubi! Where the hell are you!??_

A few inches before their lips met, Naruto froze when he saw a tear trickled from Sasuke's eye and barely heard the plea.

"Help me…Naru…," And that's when all hell broke loose, and darkness consumed him.

* * *

**Light..**

**Ah…awake at last. Now what is the problem that this kit can not handle? Hmm, I smell another jinchuuriki…oh. It's that raccoon. What's he up to this time?**

Focusing his red slits, Kyuubi barely made the figure that was trapped between the tree and Gaara.

**Is that…my MATE he's trying to kiss!!!???? That's it!!!**

Growling, Kyuubi tore the sand prison to shreds and jumped between Gaara and Sasuke just before their lips met. Stunned, Gaara jumped backwards and fell into a defense position. Kyuubi cradled Sasuke gently between his arms, careful to not hurt the boy. Sasuke blinked his tears away and snuggled into Kyuubi's firm chest. Kyuubi purred at the contact. When he felt tears on his shirt he accusingly focused his gaze on Gaara, who had a smirk plastered on.

"You are not Naru are you? But you are in his body? who are you?" Sasuke lift his head to meet the red eyes of Kyuubi.

**What the…? Does he have amnesia or sumthing? And why does he look younger? And more molestable, hmmm….**

"He is under a jutsu that makes him younger and temporarily lose memory. He doesn't know me, or you, or anybody else before the age of 11," Gaara stated lazily. He was wary of the how this event will unfold.

"I am Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox that resides in your Naru," Kyuubi waited patiently for this Sasuke to grasp this statement. The previous Sasuke accepted well and did not blame Naruto for his predicament. It was that moment when he uttered that Naruto was Naruto and Kyuubi was Kyuubi, and that he will accept them both into his life; that Kyuubi fell in love with the human known as Uchiha Sasuke, making him his mate, somewhat in a self proclaimed manner.

"Do you hate me, now that you know?" Kyuubi nervously asked, seeing this Uchiha knew about his past, and was too quite for his liking. Sasuke blinked up at him.

Smiling, "No, it's alright. Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. And Kyuubi saved Sasuke from Gaara. My wrists were hurting and he wanted to kiss me without permission," Sasuke pouted and hid his face into the fabric of Naruto's shirt. Kyuubi tightened his hold instantly, a possessive way of showing that the Uchiha was his and always will be.

"So I think that Kyuubi is a nice person and is part of Naruto. Sasuke will accept both of you," Sasuke finished his speech and smiled brightly at Kyuubi.

**Damn! Don't smile like that! I'm having problems saving you from my perverted groping hands! Shit! Better distract myself with some blood and gore..**

Snapping his attention back to Gaara, Kyuubi's jaw dropped wide open to see empty space ahead. Gaara had escaped while he was reprimanding himself from doing echi things to the cute Uchiha. Kyuubi gulped as he felt Sasuke looked up at him with adoring eyes that practically screamed 'MY HERO!'.

**I am in deep trouble….don't rape him, don't rape him, hehehe, though you can't rape the willing…NO!**

Meanwhile…

Gaara winced when his face was shoved full of dirt. He had been standing in the clearance a few minutes ago and now he was sprawled on the forest floor. Lifting his gaze, his emerald pools were held firm by ivory eyes. He sighed, knowing that he had crossed the line. The group had agreed to methods that in no way would hurt either of them.

" Okay, I admit I was rough…"

"I don't like it when you look at someone else," Neji stated roughly. He was the one on duty to keep track of the pair and their advancement in their relationship. But when he saw Gaara making an appearance, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Rumors had it that Gaara felt something for the young Uchiha, and Neji felt that Gaara deserved someone better.

Someone like him.

Gaara blushed at that, making him look utterly adorable to Neji's eyes. Neji felt something for him? Seriously, he didn't want to be involved at the moment, but Neji…might be an exception. He quickly averted his eyes to another place, hoping that Neji wouldn't catch his blushing face.

"I have byakugan you know," Neji smirked as Gaara sputtered and blushed worse. Gaara took deep breaths. Who does Neji think he is? Huh? That bastardly attitude will get him no where, that dominating nature is just, just…

_So sexy._

"I don't want a relationship," regaining his stoical face, Gaara stood and dusted his pants. He was about to leave when he heard Neji's smooth alto again, saying things that made him tingle all over.

"I'm not giving you an option,"

Neji watched with steady gaze as the one he adored left the spot. Gaara doesn't want him? Heh. He'll just have to convince Gaara that there's nobody else that is better suited for him other that the sole Byakugan genius.

Tomorrow, he'll strike.

* * *

Ah! Thanks for reading… for those who reviewed, thank you very much! You made me continue. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't even remember I had an account! No internet for 2 weeks, that's why I updated late, keep reading! 


	6. Phase 6

Role reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: It's too heartbreaking to say, but Naruto does not belong to me.

**Role Reverse 6: Torn between two**

* * *

It had been exactly seven hours nine minutes, six seconds and 43 milliseconds since Sasuke had fallen asleep. Kyuubi remembered being in the woods, Gaara had escaped, Sasuke smiling (and looking molestable), him wanting to rape Sasuke (who was molestable), Naruto coming back to claim his body, Sasuke (molestable) watching in worry, him fighting Naruto back to the sub-conscious of his mind and winning, and when he was about to claim his prize (which was molesting molestable Sasuke), the Uchiha was snoring away.

Damn it all to hell!

But it was very worth it to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully, his blue black bangs falling beautifully around his face, the way his lips parted just slightly so he could breathe…god! Such work of art! No wonder Naruto likes to take pictures of the Uchiha slumber. He's gorgeous, and being in boxers was a bonus!

**Kyuubi! Let me out!**

Kyuubi snorted at the idea. As if he would let this once in a lifetime chance go by just like that. It was not everyday that he could come outside and see the Uchiha face to face. Silently he stroked the slightly chubby cheeks and watched Sasuke snuggled further into his touch. How he missed the brunette's presence. Few times had he surfaced from the depths of Naruto's mind, and most of them had been to protect the young Uchiha.

**Look, I know you love him and stuff, but please let me out. He's gonna freak out when he wakes up and finding me not there!**

"He won't freak," retorted the nine tailed demon. He wanted to stay there and see Sasuke as he wakes up. He wanted to hear Sasuke greet him hello.

He wanted to see Sasuke's deep charcoal eyes.

_flashback_

_"Kyuubi?" an injured Uchiha asked the orange clad boy. Eventhough he had Naruto's appearance, the eyes were not sky blue. They were fiery red, from the anger..and from the kill._

_Looking at their once opponents, Sasuke winced at the remains, the bodies mutilated beyond recognition. He and Naruto was walking back from training in the nearby forest, and enemy nins ambushed. being tired and having next to no chakra left, Sasuke watched while fighting, terrified, as one of the nins managed to knock Naruto out cold. Quickly coming to his rival's aid, Sasuke dashed in front of a sword's projectory, briefly wondering if he would be as lucky as he did when in Mist._

_Dobe... had been in his mind the minute he closed his eyes. And the next thing he knew, blood was showered upon him, and the nins were dead._

_Kyuubi was also watching him, anticipating his reaction. He hoped for his host's sake this human will not push him away like the rest. He knew the kit's feelings for this Uchiha was way beyond platonic friendship._

_"Do you hate Naruto now, knowing there is something you can't comprehend in him?"_

_"No" the reply was so instant Kyuubi snapped his head to watch in rapt fascination. In this moment he became aware of the Uchiha's features. The midnight dark hair, pale skin, lean and muscular body..._

_Drool worthy abs.._

_And definitely,_

_that photogenic ass. Was it even possible to have such ass? Already he was mildly attracted._

_"Naruto is Naruto, and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. I welcome both of you into my life," the confession was all it took, and Sasuke found himself pinned to the ground in an instant. Sasuke let his eyes droop, he was attracted to the gentle, bubbly and energetic side of Naruto. _

_This side however, promised him power and animal possesiveness, making him heady. Never before had he felt so protected._

_Kyuubi's raked his eyes all over the Uchiha's body, licking his lips. This human...he was special. No wonder Naruto liked him so much. To be so openly accepted, Kyuubi fell in love for the first time._

_"Be my mate, Uchiha Sasuke..forever bond yourself to me," He licked the Uchiha's face all over, waiting for the answer.._

* * *

As if on cue, little Sasuke rubbed his eyes and Kyuubi held his breath as the flurry movements of eyelashes indicates the young Uchiha's awakening. Finally the onix eyes fixed onto his red ones and Kyuubi felt invigorated just by watching. 

"Naru...?" Kyuubi shook his head no, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought that the Uchiha might be repulsed with him being there. Maybe Naruto was right, Sasuke will be terrified without him there.

And then he fell in love all over again.

"Hello Kyuu..?" Sasuke tilted his head to the left, smiling. It was the one who had saved him from the evil panda dude, and although he was nothing similar to Naruto's gentle and loving nature, the possesive gestures and his power captured the young Uchiha's attention. Never in his life had he seen such displays of power. In the back of his mind, Sasuke wondered if Kyuu was as strong as his aniki.

Because everyone knows that Uchiha Itachi is the best ninja ever!

Kyuu growled at the gesture, and held back from pouncing on said boy. _Too damn cute! Must contain self...!_

"Ah, we are friends, right?" Sasuke hesitantly asked, seeing Kyuubi's face contorted in a weird expression. Maybe he needed to go to the toilet?

"We are not friends," harsh words, it stung Sasuke sharply and immediately the boy hung his head low.

"We are MATES" Kyuubi purred darkly and gathered the boy in his arms. Sasuke squirmed at first, but began to relax as the steady thud of Kyuu's heart lulled him. He clutched Kyuu's shirt as the demon patted his head and started a sensual stroking session on his head.

**You #$#$! Release him at once! I demand you let me out this instance and let me kick your perverted ass all the way to hell! Kyuubi! Let me out NOW!**

Kyuubi was way beyond listening at this point. He began to lick the Uchiha's cheeks, all the while listening to said Uchiha's words.

**Don't touch him!**

"Mate...?" Sasuke closed his eyes, in the back of his mind, this all felt fimiliar and strangely pleasant. He shuddered when Kyuubi gave a particularly long lick across his neck.

"I will protect you," lick across his collar bone.

"I will kill for you," kisses on his forehead.

"I will die for you," ghosting his breath across Sasuke's lips. Closing the gap, Kyuubi was about to close the distance between their lips, when an all familiar pang of pain hit.

* * *

_"Kyuubi," came the reply of a drowsy Uchiha due to their closeness,_

_"I am your mate.."_

* * *

When he came to, Kyuubi recognized the all too familiar setting of his cage. Naruto was also there, glaring heatedly at him. They were in front of the gates.

"You bastard! How could you! You know I love him! You were licking him and was about to kiss him! Well you can't! He's mine!" Naruto spat heatedly. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was triple pissed, maybe more.

"This already happened before kit. During the time when you were ambushed. I asked him to be my mate," Kyuubi replied coolly. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction.

"He knew about you?!! This happened before!! All this time he..You Asked Him What!" Naruto sputtered. His mind trying to process the whole thing.

"He didn't mind the least. That is why I fell in love with him,"

"He didn't mind..." Naruto was already off in la-la land. Sasuke accepted him, all of him, as it is. All the while, he knew and did not push him away. _My teme..._

"He also accepted to be my mate, the only thing left is our blood bond, which should have happened, if you didn't interrupt,"

"He what?! WHo CareS?!! I'm gonna claim him first! You may get his promise, but I will win his heart! And first real, un-accidental kiss!" In planning mode, Naruto failed to notice the sad expression on Kyuubi's face before he uttered the next line that froze hell.

"You already won,"

"Huh?" drool forming at the mouth due to previous thoughts.

"I will show you,"

* * *

_ The night of the Kyuubi festival, Naruto fell asleep, twisting and turning when the nigthmares came to haunt him as always. He whimpered, hating this day, but was unable to do anything about it. Silent footsteps padded across from his bedroom window to his bed, slipping under the covers._

_ Sasuke embraced Naruto and tucked his head under his chin. He had been doing this for the last 3 years, when he had accidently stumbled upon it one night. He came every night after that, to make sure that Naruto could sleep soundlessly. Sometimes, he would sleep beside Naruto, when the nighmares were forgiving. Sometimes he stayed up all night, and received the consequences the next day. He didn't care._

_ Naruto relaxed for a while before becoming more frantic. Sasuke winced, knowing that this day in particular, the nightmares were less merciful on his dobe. He tilted Naruto's head and brushed Naruto's lips with his, and this got the blonde to immediately sleep peacefully. Forcing more pressure, Sasuke let his tears stray, falling down his cheeks._

_**Even if it is for this fleeting moment, let me be with you..**_

_**Even if you don't know my feelings, let me care for you..**_

_**Why can't you love me?**_

* * *

His heart was in pain, for he could practically feel Sasuke's yearning for him. No wonder there were days when Sasuke had dark rings under his eyes! It was all for him.He turned his gaze and looked at Kyuubi, who had a saddened expression.

Kyuubi retreated back into his cell, "See kit, his heart already belongs to you,".

Naruto watched Kyuubi's retreating form, in a far distance, Sasuke's frantic calls were heard, an indication that he was needed. Heading back, Naruto grinned at the nine tailed fox.

"Hey Kyuu. When this is all over, I'll let you have your blood bond with him,"

At this Kyuubi smirked, and waved as a greeting. He was grateful to have Naruto as his host.

"You may have his first kiss, kit, but I'm going for his virginity,"

"YOU WISH YOU ASS!"

Naruto joined the living, cuddling the now teary eyed Uchiha that was afraid that he might have died. Sasuke made Naruto pinky swear that he was not going to leave Sasuke alone ever again, and planted a small kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto smiled warmly, while conforming the promise. Soon, they both prepared for bed, unaware of intense crimson eyes watching them.

* * *

"So my foolish little brother is young again?"

* * *

Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! It made me happy! I'll dedicate the next cahppie to you guys properly, with names and everything! Thanks!!!!! 


	7. Phase 7

Role reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I can't say it! But Naruto does not belong to me! Huuuuu...(TT)

* * *

**Role Reverse 7: Aniki loves you**

Sasuke snapped open his eyes, taking in his environment although the lights were insufficient. It was 10 after 7 in the morning, and he wanted to make breakfast for Naru. Silently, he crept into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Naruto grunted in his sleep, all the while drooling.

"Heheheh...my my Sasuke, didn't knew you were kinky...," yep, you don't wanna know what he's dreaming about.

After he finished his shower, Sasuke put on his clothes, grabbed some money and went outside, heading towards the convenience store. He whistled a tune, signaling that he was happy and thinking of the reaction that Naru would be giving him when he sees the breakfast that Sasuke made.

Crimson eyes were following his every move.

"Hey look, it's Sasuke," some local teenage boys that were playing by the road approached the young Uchiha. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and greeted them hellos.

"Hmmphh..I don't see anything special about you. Why is everybody crazy about him?" one enquired his friend. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes. The gesture did not went unnoticed.

"Well...you got to admit, he is cuter.." one chipped in.

"And grope-friendly," another one chimed in as well.

"Look at his tummy! So smooth and flat! And he's too young to chidori our ass when we touch him!" immediately everyone in the group began to caress Sasuke everywhere. Sasuke, whom did not understand anything ; just let himself get groped. So trusting, little Sasu-chan. And the boys were also too busy to notice that they had just turned into pedophilic gay boys in 30 seconds.

"What are you lads doing to the Uchiha?" a gruff tone spoke. All the boys turned to glare at the intruder, but immediately scattered away when they saw who it was.

"Huh, silly kids," Jiraiya muttered. He took the Uchiha's hand and had him sat on a nearby bench. Sasuke followed willingly, thinking that this old guy must be strong if he could scare away the teenage boys with just saying a sentence.

"What are you doing outside, little brat?" Jiraiya had heard about the Uchiha's predicament and was requested by the hokage to look after him. He wondered where Naruto was, seeing that every time they had trained Naruto would be saying Sasuke's name when he slept. Surely he would stick to the Uchiha like glue? He also wondered what was so interesting in Sasuke that would make all the girls after him,  
and occasionally some guys would turn gay as well.

"I was about to make breakfast for Naru!"the Uchiha smiled brightly. He looked at the stranger, and smiled brightly.

"Ne,ne, mister...who are you?"

"I am the perverted sannin, Jiraiya-sama! I train your Naru, you know" scoffed the hermit.

"Oh! Naru's sensei?" the Uchiha grinned and his eyes flashed. Wow, this guy must be really strong then!

"Yes, that means I'm stronger than that brat...,"he did not get to finish his speech as he was now glomped by an over-zealous Uchiha.

"Teach me something new, sensei! Pleaseeeee?" Sasuke put on his pouting face and Jiraiya gulped. _Remember the ladies! And boobs!_ Seems like he's having trouble restraining himself. Sasuke then proceeded to stand infront of him.

"Hmm.. I know! I'll let you touch me as a payment cause it seems that everyone wants that!" he took Jiraiya's hand and placed them on his tummy. He moved the hand up and down, hoping that the old man will give in and teach him something new. Jiraiya tried to remain impassive, but the drooling and stedy dripping of blood from his nose made it hard to believe. By now he was really tempted to just...

"Or you don't like my tummy? Oh! Okay then!" little Sasuke then took Jiraiya's hand and placed it on his face.

_SNAP!_

Meanwhile...

**Kit! My mate is in trouble! That perverted hermit is groping him alive! When I get that bastard I'll...**

"WHAT!!!!" waking up,Naruto furiously looked around and true to Kyuubi's word, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. He was a little jealous that Kyuubi can feel Sasuke's conditions, but it was for the best. He sped from his apartment a second later.

"Ah, you're pinching me!" Sasuke winced. Maybe this is not such a good idea...

"It's okay Sasu-chan, there is nothing wrong with a little friendly pedophilic bisexual tendencies now and then right?" Sasuke struggled a bit more.

Now he knew why everyone seemed to be obsessed with the avenger, he was freaking adorable! Jiraiya was about to pull the cute blushing Uchiha closer, and stole a kiss when a growl and the unmistakable murmur of..

"...TSUKIYOMI."

When Naruto arrived at the scene, he saw Jiraiya laying limply by the road, foaming at the mouth. He became more worried, just where was Sasuke? Screeching filled his ears and he rushed to peek at some bushes not far from where he was. Oh no! What if some other pervert got Sasuke! Could it be Orochimaru??!! The authoress?!!!

"Ah, no!"

That's it! Who ever that bastard was, he is as good as dead! Don't touch what is mine! When he was able to see above the bushes, Naruto knew that he was in deep trouble. This threat was beyond Gaara,one that could jeopardize his relationship (and almost molestation) of Sasuke.

This threat was Uchiha Itachi.

"Kyuubi, I knew you would have something to do with this," the older Uchiha muttered. His sharingan eyes were fixed onto Naruto. Sasuke, on the other hand was grabbing onto his cloak, on his lap, and burying his face into the crook of his brother's neck.

"Aniki, you're not going to leave me right? All those people scare me, aniki. They always want to touch me! And they touch my bum! Why is that aniki?"little Sasuke sniffled into Itachi's cloak. Itachi glared at Naruto after that one statement. They groped Sasuke?!! No one can do that except him! Sasuke was his! He purposely killed the entire clan just so Sasuke will focus his every living breath on Itachi and nothing will change it!

"Yarou! Leave Sasuke alone! Can't you see he's helpless now? If you were to attack him, he wouldn't survive! Hold on Sasu-chan! Naru will save you and we can go honeymoon!" Naruto shrieked, the last part came out because he wanted to say such dramatic lines for a long time now.

"Stupid Kyuubi..,"(can't say foolish, that's Sasuke's) "..I am here because I heard that otouto was in trouble. Now it seems that the whole town turned perverted, and you can't be trusted. Hell, even your sensei is perverted," Itachi explained smoothly, forgetting that he was out of character.

"..."Naruto could only stare in wonder. Itachi was here to help Sasuke? Jiraiya molested Sasuke? Sakura had pink hair? Gaara was dating Neji?

"So from now on I will take care of him, until he returns to normal. He will be staying with me where I can survey him 24/7, including when he showers. Hmm...maybe we can shower together.."the last part was meant for himself, but Naruto heard it anyway.

"WHAT??!! Oh my god, you're into incest!!"

"Incest is best,"smirked the older Uchiha. He held Sasuke closer to his chest and leapt into the trees, heading towards the hokage tower. Naruto snapped from his daze and followed in pursuit.

There was no way that Tsunade will agree to have Itachi here!!

* * *

"Yeah, whatever Uchiha."

"Tsunade-baa-chan-yarou!! What do you mean??!!! He's a missing nin! He can kill Sasuke anytime! I disagree! He's dangerous!" the hokage was bombarded with countless retorts. She smirked inwardly, knowing that Naruto was jealous of Itachi. Hey man, who wouldn't? Sasuke was clinging to him like a leech, refusing to let him go. And Itachi, that weasel, was gladly wrapping his arms around the smaller Uchiha in a possessive gesture, and that was his job dammit!

"Doesn't seem dangerous to me," Tsunade shot back, pouting her lips in the direction of the Uchihas. Naruto snapped his gaze to see red. Itachi was nuzzling Sasuke's face and rubbing his back (occasionally drifting his hands to Sasuke's butt), while Sasuke purred in content. He hastily tore Sasuke away from Itachi, startling the brothers.

"Don't touch him you nail-painting, pony tail bearing, flowery dresser, incest-ual gay pervert! There is no way in hell I'm letting you keep him!" fumed the jinchuuriki.

"Fuwaaan!!!!!!!!!! ANIKI!!!" Sasuke wailed, extending his hand towards his brother. Itachi glared at Naruto and gently pulled the crying Uchiha into his embrace, harshly pushing Naruto away.

"There, there, little brother, aniki loves you and will never leave you, especially when you shower.."

Tsunade gawked.

Naruto bristled, retreating from the office. As he distanced himself from Sasuke, he could feel the heavy feeling of being lifeless. Kyuubi was struggling to break free.

**Let me at him! I'll tear him limb from limb!! That is MY mate he's holding! Kit, what are you doing??? Figth back!**

"He doesn't need us Kyuubi..." the door slammed shut, both Tsunade and Itachi looked up to see Naruto gone. Upon realization that Naruto was missing, Sasuke wailed louder than before and struggled to be free of Itachi's grasp. He wanted his aniki, but he wanted Naruto to stay more. He felt panic rise in hie chest and headed towards the door, but was unable to reach the handle.

Thwack!

Sasuke fell back unconscious into his brother's arms. The older Uchiha had resorted to hitting the back of Sasuke's neck to refrain him from going after Naruto. Lifting the smaller frame effortlessly, he turned his gaze towards Tsunade.

"From now on, we must keep Sasuke away from Naruto, only then will this plan work,"

"You don't have to hit him you know," Tsunade stated, amused. Itachi had no intention of returning to Konoha, but this chance of holding his brother without having his ass charred was just too hard to pass on.

"I will be at the Uchiha complex, and I want you to send Naruto to check on us sometimes, when he sees us in happy happy joy joy atmosphere, he is likely to snap and confess his undying love to my brother," Itachi made his way to the window with his cargo. But he turned his gaze back into the room, and his Mangekyou sharingan was spinning wildly.

Tsunade knew she was in deep trouble, as well as the rest of the gang who were watching from inside her closet.

* * *

"Shit!"

"How troublesome,"

"S-s-should we r-r-run like hell n-n-now?"

"I don't think sand can protect me this time,"

"Ho..ho..ho,"

"Oh, no! My time of youthfulness shall be squashed and the moon will forlornly watch my suffering, where the stars.."

"Shut up Lee! It was destiny the moment we signed up for this mission,"

"Shannaro! I won't loose to him!!!"

* * *

Smiling evilly, Itachi gathered his chakra, blasted the closet door wide open and.. 

"TSUKIYOMI..."

* * *

Seconds later, there were screeches form Tsunade's office, and Itachi leapt away from the scene, his Sasuke tucked snuggly to his chest.

* * *

HAA! Finished with another chappie! It took me so long! Sorry guys, but I think I have to tone down a bit since my exam is coming up soon. But don't worry, it's about to finish and Orochimaru will be the last enemy Naruto has to battle to win Sasuke! You guys know that Orochimaru is a must, right?? Anyway i like to thanks these guys :

(the following credits are in no particular order)

Chidori-Hunter994 : i know what you mean. I was looking for some Naru Sasu stories too until i decided that, hey! I'll just write my own! Thanks for the support

Silver Autumn Wind :The story loves you too! Sasuke will definitely be uke, but i don't think i'm up to the task of writing...stuff...well yeah. Thanks a bunch (sends super ultra kisses of gratitude)

ShinichiXRan forever : I'm going as fas as I can! (tremble in fear)

Lightbeauty : the rest of the story is coming to cinemas near you! i can kinda imagine Sasuke's face the whole time i'm writing this. It's funny though cos now he's like this asexual amoeba with no feelings, but who cares!

Arigatomina : i hope my little description on how Kyuubi managed to fall in love with Sasuke helps. I was thinking of making Lee grope him too, but yeah ,that's creepy. But if i want Lee to act along... i'll make it a combo with Guy-sensei! What do you think? Thanks for reviewing.

Yaoifanaticsuprem : it brings a smile to my face too!!! (thinking Sasuke getting molested) i'm happy with the reviews I get though, and I'm finishing this story so that I can start another one! I hope you support that as well!

Petulant Purple princess: you. thank thank thank thank thank thank (gets tired, how do you do it?!!!) you.

InuyashasEars : wicked name! Wish i had thought of something cool to write as my name. (picks up random stick in the background, muttering to myself) . I'll try and make this story to not only kick ass, it'll kick asses and butts. (bad joke, I suck)

Kitsunegyrl: here's the next chapter! TADAAA! I think that Orochimaru's gonna be the ultimate no no perverted man and $$&#$#$&(&JHU$#$& (secret)

sAyUrI-aNbU : thank you for reviewing!!!

Sailormulti01: ano...you reviewed me 3 times...THANKKKKKSS! i so love nejigaara, uchihacest too, but my love for sasunaru ; narusasu shall rule them all! I don't think i can bare writin any other pairing, that's wrong man! (runs away form other pairing supporters)

Colgate.advanced.fresh: do you like, you know, get comission for advertising this brand of toothpaste? If you do, can i get free supply? (don't hate me! I'm sorry i have such bad humor) i'll make the story bearable, so pleasseeee...stay with me?

Asukann : why thank you..i didn't know you think i'm cute..(looks at review, realized that the story is cute, depressed) okay...anyway! your question caught me off guard, but i'll try and find answers...?

Bloodsketch: Yes sir! Err... does your name have any symbollic reasonings...? It does! Yikes!


	8. Phase 8

Role reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I can't say it! But Naruto does not belong to me! Huuuuu...(TT)

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 8: Revealing the Mastermind

"Ne..ne.. aniki, I wanna go to Naruto," It was the next day and Sasuke had missed sleeping next to Naruto. He woke up to see his aniki crushing him to death in his sleep, while mumbling about stupid leaders and scary shark dudes.

"Are we breaking up?"

"Huh?"

"I see, all this while I was hoping that you would miss me and give me hugs and kisses each morning when truthfully you want to spend time with someone else," Itachi dramatically swayed and shed a tear for extra effect. Sasuke guiltily bit his lower lip an act that caused Itachi to swoon at the mere cutesiness.

"But, I already gave you 5 hugs and 3 kisses this morning! Can I go see Naruto now, pleaseee???"

"Weeelll...I suppose we could visit Naruto, if you bathe with me,"

"OKAY!!" Sasuke's a goner, now.

* * *

Naruto was twisting on his bed, he couldn't even sleep last night. It had nothing to do with Kyuubi's constant wailing and and occasional howling, though Naruto had reminded the nine tails that it was not a wolf, and the fact that the bed was empty made it worse. Kyuubi chose to bawl his eyes out, saying that Naruto was not manly enough to save his mate, and that if it was in charge, Itachi would have been dead. Then he proceeded to comment on Naruto probably needing to wear skirts and panties and dresses..

Sighing, Naruto kept quiet the whole night, and eventually, Kyuubi shut up as well. It wasn't that he didn't want to fight for Sasuke, but last night, seeing Sasuke so desperately clinging to his brother, made his heart break. He had never seen Sasuke so dependent on someone, so he decided to lay back. They could never be more that brothers, right? So he was safe.

Unless...

Unless Sasuke also thought that incest is best!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Gasping for breath, he calmed down, no. No. No. No. When the real Sasuke comes back, he would wanna kick Itachi's ass, right?

"_Come otouto, let's forget our spite and live as one!"_

"_Oh,aniki!"_

"_We shall adopt children and give them sharingan transplants from the corpse of our clan,"_

"_Good idea, aniki! You're soooo super!"_

"_So give yourself to me..."_

"_YES!" _ then clothes will be flying. Naruto banged his head on a nearby wall to get rid of his insecurities. There was no way that Sasuke would say such corny lines! Just then his eyes caught something glinting on his window sill.

A camcorder.

He tentatively cradled the device in his hands and hit play. Holy &$! There was Sasuke, taking a shower! He drooled at the sight of a naked Sasuke, man it was hot!

"_Come Sasuke, let me wash you," _ oh hell no! Itachi wouldn't dare!

"_That tickles, aniki!" _Okay, so he dared. Naruto seethed, watching Itachi lather soap on Sasuke's hot hot body. That was his job dammit! Kyuubi wailed some more in the background.

"_Ne, it's okay aniki...I can wash that part myself..."_ you know what part I'm talking about.

"_Hmmm, but Sasuke, I want to do it," _Purred Itachi when he said _want_. By now Naruto had not even realized that he was gripping the camcorder too hard and said machine was beginning to crack.

"_Ah, ANIKI! Stop!"_

SNAP!

* * *

Sasuke burried his head under the pillows, a towel wrapped loosely around his middle. Stupid aniki, he already said that he can wash his lower half by himself. And why does he keep touching his butt! He wished that Naruto was here, he would never force anyhting on Sasuke, and his touches were always warm. Aniki's touch was weird. It felt..empty. The bed shifted and Sasuke snapped his head to see Itachi climbing onto him.

"Aniki...what?.."

"It's okay Sasuke, I won't do anything to you," _Ah, the kyuubi is fast approaching. Lets just pull this a bit... and hold his hands down. Ah! Must dishevel his hair. Perfect!_

Sasuke struggled as his aniki held both his hands down, it hurt!

"NO! ANIKI, IT HURTS!"

"Yes...but it won't hurt later..."

"**RELEASE HIM,"**

* * *

Naruto could not believe his eyes, when he entered Sasuke's room, Itachi was keeping Sasuke pinned down to the bed, his towel barely covering his err...em, yeah. And his hair looked like it just came out of the blender! As Sasuke yelled that it hurt, Naruto sprang into action.

Quickly dashing towards Itachi, he threw kunais which was avoided easily by the missing nin. But he also had to release Sasuke, and flipped away from the bed, smirking. Naruto cursed, it was gonna be hard to beat Itachi, and using Harem no jutsu will be useless, seeing that Itachi was a pedophilic gay bastard. Gay...

"Oh my god! Orochimaru's snapping pictures of Sasuke's cute naked body!"

"WHAT!" Itachi turned to glare at the direction of the window. If that perverted snake dared to even look at his brother, he'll...

A cat meowed innocently from outside of his window. It cocked it's head to the side, almost as if in as a gesture to understand the on-goings of in that room. It then gazed at the young Uchiha on the bed.

MEEOOWW!

Then it promptly fell of the branch, with a bleeding nose. Naruto and Itachi both twitched. Sasuke sniffled. Damn, even the cats are perverted in this village!

However, it was Naruto that had snapped out first from his reverie, catching Itachi off guard...

* * *

"NARUUUU!!! I'm scared!!"

The blonde was at his apartment, embracing the frightened Uchiha. Inwardly he cursed Itachi for even trying to do stuff to his Sasuke. He should never had let Sasuke out of his sight. Now Sasuke was gonna be traumatized, and the elaborate plans of molesting him to eternity will not be fulfilled! Why was fate so against him!!!??

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I will never, ever leave you again," that seemed to calm down the young Uchiha a bit.

"I missed you Naru, yesterday when you left, I tried to call you, but then it turned dark," At this the blonde stiffened, so Sasuke wanted him?

"And aniki said that you didn't want me anymore...is it true?" Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap. Naruto gulped, Sasuke was still in a towel!  
Sasuke mistook Naruto's silnce as an affirmative for his question. He began to wept openly.

"Sasuke!? No, no! I didn't mean it that way! I want you!" Naruto immediately grabbed the Uchiha and rocked him back and forth.

"I like you, Sasuke-teme," Naruto mumbled softly. It would be better if he had confessed to the real Sasuke. He missed the bastard's smirk, his taunting, the quiet support.

His sexy abs and tight tight &$#. Oh yeah.

"I like you too dobe," it was barely audible. But Naruto heard it anyway.

Naruto pulled the Uchiha back to stare.

"What's wrong Naru?" Sasuke blinked adorably, looking at Naruto's azure orbs. Naruto smiled, he was loosing it. It must had been his imagination.

An insistent pair of lips on his crushed his daydreaming, and he focused his gaze to see Sasuke's eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. And slowly, his eyes closed too.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. I now declare me the winner of this competition to see who could get Naruto the most jealous," Itachi stated, while his face remained impassive. The rest of the gang gawked at his open display of OOCness.

"Huh, what makes you think that you should win?" an irritated Kiba shot back.

"Okay, let's state our own injuries," Itachi countered. It made sense to him that whoever attained the most extensive injury had caused Naruto to be most jealous.

"Sprained an ankle," Neji muttered.

"Damn Neji, that is pathetic!" Immediately, Kiba was mauled by sand.

"Do not speak of him that way," An angry Gaara claimed.

"OH NO! Gaara is taken too?! I was just about to make a move on him!" Itachi woed. Neji quickly grabbed Gaara's waist and held him close. He's private property! Gaara blushed.

"I got beaten to death,"

"We got thrown off a cliff and Rasengan-ed,"

"3 broken ribs, an almost fractured lung and possible memory loss," that was Kakashi.

"...got saved by Neji," at this the girls swooned and cooed, saying it was cute. The boys snickered and Neji smirked.

"But I managed to force him to use Kyuubi's chakra! So there!" the kazekage retorted back.

"Damn he is right," Kakashi mumbled. He was hopping to win.

"Got mangekyou-d," Jiraiya said proudly.

"That was me, so it doesn't count. That's it? Be prepared to weep losers. I got a combo attack from both Naruto and Kyuubi. Watch this," Itachi turned the projector on and a video was played. The gang could see the perverted cat, Itachi was jumped by surprise, Naruto doing Kage Bunshin no jutsu and enacted a wrestling scene, the one with chairs and cages, Kyuubi got out, did his chakra swirly twirly technique, bit him at multiple places and the Rasengan was last.

The group let out a collected _ahhhhh..._So that's why Itachi was covered in bandages and only his face can be seen...he must had gone to extreme measures to protect his face.

"So I win,"

Nods can be seen and an agreement was heard. They were now thinking of how to make Naruto fess up his obvious affection to the Uchiha, and vice versa. They had ran out of players.

"We could always ask HIM you know.."

"No! I refuse! HE will not be called upon!!!! Who knows what he will do to my lovable cute cute brother!"

"I agree, we should just, let them go at their own pace," Tsunade added. The group sighed dejectedly. There goes their entertainment.

"Hn.Giving up so easily already?"

At this the group face faulted, it can't be! Sasuke was there! He was talking in bastard mode! But he was still young.

"You think that pathetic potion can completely convert me? How useless. But thanks to my genius-ness I was able to act it out," Sasuke retorted. At this everyone gaped.

"So all this time...you were yourself?" Sakura inquired.

"Hn,"

"You only pretended to be changed?"

"Hn,"

"It was all an act?"

"Hn,"

"You like being groped?"

"Hn!" A vein popped.

"You like Naruto?"

"Hn," a blush.

"You made out with him before coming here?"

"How the hell..!"

"There is a hickey on your jaw. Make that hickeys," Sakura pointed out. The rest just stared in awe, and then broke into laughter. Sasuke sputtered and blushed heavily. Who knew the plan would turn out like this.

"NOO!!! My innocent little otouto! I'm gonna kill that brat for contaminating..." and everyone flat out ignored him.

"We already passed the point of being just friends. So your _plan _ did work, in a way. Though, I would like to see him get all possessive and obsessed about me," Sasuke smirked. The last few days had been a blast! Who knew the dobe would hurt his friends because of him! and seeing this idiots get beaten up just heighten the experience.

"So I would like to extend this show a bit. What do you say?" Sasuke suggested. The gang immediately nod their heads. The girls' eyes shone brightly and the guys shuddered a little, hoping that it was not them that had to act. If Naruto almost maimed Itachi, what's gonna happen now with Sasuke's involvement? It ain't gonna be pretty.

"You are a sadist, you know that," Kiba muttered under his breath.

"Next up.." everyone held their breath. Sasuke smirked.

" Girls," The girl team squealed happily. It was their turn finally!

"Lee and Gai-sensei, you are all up next,"

And everyone sweared that armageddon had just hit earth full force.

* * *

"Huhuhu...Ssssasuke-kun,"

* * *

Coming up! Girls. Lee. And Gai-sensei! Last battle! 


	9. Phase 9

Role reverse

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: I can't say it! But Naruto does not belong to me! Huuuuu...(TT)

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 9 : Squealing, Spandex and Snakes! 

Naruto was in complete bliss. Yesterday, he and Sasuke became an official couple. The fact that Sasuke was a kid and his relationship would be dubbed as shouta did not even register in his head right now. All he knew was that Sasuke was his, and Sasuke looked hot in extra small boxers. Hmmm..yeah.

The public opened a way for Naruto as he passed by, afraid that they can get slobbered by the drool that he had. Even the grass that got slobbered instantly died due to suffocation purposes.

In the end, Naruto decided that he would keep Sasuke to himself, and even if the bastard did return back to normal and forget everything, he would just have to remind him, right? Heheheheh...

"Oh my youthful friend! Me and Gai-sensei had been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto cringed at the sound of Lee sprouting words by his ear. There was no time for them now. Sasuke was missing and he probably might need Naruto now! Turning back, he found out that he didn't have to look for Sasuke any further.

There he was, the young Uchiha in his smiling, innocent glory.

And also in a black-spandex-that-had-an-uchiha-symbol glory as well.

Many un-innocent bystanders had already pitched backwards as blood sprouted from their noses. Naruto could only glare at the two idiots that had attracted such attention to his Sasuke. Now he was gonna have nightmares every time they sleep together. And the fans were gonna be more persistent! Plus only he could ogle Sasuke that way or in any way, period!

"Sasu-chan wanted to look cool and hip like my joyous student, and I deemed it unfit for him to be wearing green,"

"The power of tight clothing is truly undeniable Gai-sensei!" Naruto twitcthed some.

"And I even fitted it on myself, as to not trouble little Sasu-chan! He was so willing to participate! Such cuteness that can only be available during this stage of adolescent!"

**WHAT! He stripped my SASUKE! ** Kyuubi was already gathering his chakra.

"Nothing else compares to the display of bodily youth through spandex Gai-sensei!" Naruto twitched more.

"Ne, ne Naru? Do I look good?" asked a timid Sasuke. Naruto snapped his daze and gazed at his young boyfriend.

"Of course you look good, Sasuke. Absolutely adorable," and molestable, but the thought of every perverted person (and cat) looking at his property was unforgivable! Naruto cracked his knuckles. They, die, now!

**I definitely want this to be his pajama tonight. ** A gleeful Kyuubi noted.

"Why don't you go play somewhere else first, Sasuke? I'll join you later," Sweetly talking to Sasuke, Naruto glared at Lee and Gai, the iris of his eyes bleeding red and pupils dilated. His mind had already tuned off the rest of the world.

"I'm gonna show this to aniki!" And little Sasuke ran off, leaving behind Gai-sensei and Lee to the hands of the dobe. He wouldn't want to stay there and watch all the carnage. He had seen the look in Naruto's eyes when they first met. There was lust.

And jealousy. And murder. Those guys are so dead, hn.

Plus clothes could be torn off. Form Lee's and Gai's. EEEWWW.

"This is it, my student! May our brave sacrifice bear the fruit of joyful love for eternity!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!," Waves rolled violently in the background. And the next thing they knew, claws had ripped through the waters and was coming their way.

* * *

"Sasuke! Over here," whispered some bushes to his right. He smirked and took a turn. Waiting in the bushes were the kunoichi of rookie 9 plus Temari. Kankurou also decided to show up. 

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the kabuki painted ninja.

"There is no way that I'm gonna be left out of the groping action," Everyone else sweat-dropped and Sasuke inched away from the idiot.

"Give me the knife," Sasuke commanded. Sakura threw him a small army knife and Sasuke proceeded to rip the spandex at multiple places. Temari passed around the box of tissues. Oddly, Kankurou took the most tissues. Sasuke then tossed the torn pieces to each girl and the knife to Kankurou. At this the ninja blinked.

"Oh my god! You want him to kill me!" yelled an irritated, scared Kankurou. All the girls smirked.

"You are a guy. And though I trust Naruto to not actually harm the girls, It's Kyuubi that I'm worried about," Sasuke stated coolly. Kyuubi was getting restless, and even more possessive.

"He's approaching," Temari stated evenly, eyes scanning the direction in which Naruto was approaching.

Sasuke sighed and laid down, while each girl grabbed onto a body part.

"Don't grab my ass, or he'll kill you for sure, girl or not," Sasuke warned.

"Damn! I was just gonna do it!" all girls stated simultaneously, save Hinata. Surprisingly, Kankurou boldly put his hands there and ripped the spandex with the knife at the lower back part and Sasuke looked violated.

"He is gonna kill me anyway,so might as well grab the best part," Kankurou stated lecherously, raising his eyebrows and licking his lips for effect.

"I'm gonna make sure he obliterate you," Sasuke snarled back. The idiot was outright groping him!

"And stop moving your hands!"

* * *

Naruto was seeing red. Not only was his Sasuke laying there on the gorund, spandex torn to bits, the girls each had piece of clothing. Plus, Kankurou had grabbed His Sasuke's ass! That's it! Everybody's D.E.A.D. 

"Naru, help me," little Sasuke sniffled.

Blood and gore was only half the story.

* * *

Sasuke smirked and dusted himself off. Now,everyone that he despised had gotten some kind of beating. And he didn't even have to do a thing! Soon the potion will wear off (according to Tsunade) and he would proceed to date his dobe. 

Hands slithered from behind and grasped him at the waist.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," a hand was on his mouth, silencing him.

"Orochimaru!" a black eyed- Sakura yelled. She whipped around and bonked Naruto on the head. Naruto turned his attention to where Sasuke was. Sasuke squirmed helplessly in Orochimaru's grasp.

"Sasuke!"

"Otouto!"

Both Itachi and Naruto glared at each other.

"I'm gonna save him, get lost!" Naruto spat. The rest of the rookie 9 showed up plus a casted Lee and Gai. Kakashi brought along a blanket and some popcorn. He proceeded to pass it around and the girls, Temari and Kankurou( who could not feel his legs) also joined them. Tsunade was making bets with Jiraiya.

"Move over, Kyuubi, I'M going to save my brother and we are going away, where I will then grope him to my heart's content,"Itachi speculated calmly.

"On the contrary, I have Sasuke-kun and it shall be me that will get to grope him," Orochimaru hissed the words.

"Hah! I groped him yesterday and will be groping my teme for the rest of civilization," Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Yours? He is forever my little brother and it will stay that way,"

"He is going to be mine after thisss,"

"Shut up Pantene man, we all know that Sasuke is mine. The hickeys said it all,"

"I can make new ones," Both Itachi and Orochimaru said at the same time. Naruto snarled and let Kyuubi took over. In an instant, he was in front of Orochimaru and snatched Sasuke away. He then pinned Sasuke to the ground and looked around triumphantly. Itachi and Orochimaru both blinked, damn that was fast!

"**Pathetic humans. After this, he will be mine. Solely mine,"** Kyuubi growled and bit his left wrist. He then placed his bleeding hand at Sasuke's lips. The young Uciha, in his hazy state of mind, lapped the blood in small licks. The tentative licks caused Kyuubi to lose control.

He latched onto Sasuke's neck and injected his fangs into the graceful column. Sasuke winced and cried out, Itachi was pinned on the spot and Orochimaru was still blinking. Sucking softly, Sasuke whimpered as the pain receeded. Finishing his feast, Kyuubi licked the wound and then kissed Sasuke's neck all over, mewling in pleasure. tissue boxes were passed around.

The blood bond is complete.

Kyuubi then pierced his gaze at both Itachi and Orochimaru. How dare they impose on his life-mate!

* * *

At the sight of both battered bodies, Naruto (back in charge) lifted Sasuke off the ground and kissed him as an apology. The Uchiha was still in a daze, probably due to blood loss. Turning towards the audience, he growled. 

"From this moment on, let me make it clear. Sasuk is MINE. Whoever as much as look at him wrongly will answer to me.." blue eyes bled.

"**And me,"** the gang gulped. Nruto had cofessed loud and clear that he and Sasuke was unavailable, so the plan had worked. Now, they have to fear for one obsessed Naruto an one possessive Kyuubi.

* * *

Cuddling the young Uchiha close, Naruto stroked Sasuke's back as they lie on his bed, tangled together. Sasuke had snapped form his daze but refused to speak. 

"You are mine, teme. Always," the firm tone made Sasuke smiled sweetly and nod his head. Naruto fiercely kissed him, just to make his point. Sasuke blushed and smiled back.

Then he smirked that trademark Uchiha Sasuke'd smexy smirk of doom.

Naruto felt an impedning doom.

"Bout time dobe, I was getting tired of acting,"

OO!!!

* * *

That's it! It's finished!!!!! I' m moving on to my next story! Hope you guys support that as well!!! thank you for al the reviews! The next story is for you guys as a thanks!! 


End file.
